


Conne%ons

by SuperImposed



Series: Kinkfills: Drabbles and General Fills Edition [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, Hints of dubcon, Humor, Kinkfill, sorry - Freeform, super cannot write typequirks to save their life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-26 23:44:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1706924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperImposed/pseuds/SuperImposed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"at one point we see that tavros is missing everything from the waist down. meaning that Equius had to replace a lot of organs</p><p>So what I want is Equius lovingly crafting a robo cock and or robo troll what ever.</p><p>extra points if he has to make sure its hooked up right to a extremely uncomfortable tavros "</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conne%ons

**Author's Note:**

> http://homesmut.dreamwidth.org/5681.html?thread=6207281#cmt6207281
> 
> Whoops

"And how is this?"  
  
"uHHHH, YEAH, uMMMM, i CAN DEFINITELY, uHHHHHH, FEEL IT,,,, uHHHHHHH, YOU CAN STOP NOW,,,,"  
  
"Nonsense. I must be s00r everything is in order initially or there c001d be complica%ions."  
  
"uMMMMM, eQUIUS, i REALLY, REALLY APPRECIATE YOU, uHHHHHHHH, MAKING THESE AWESOME, uMMMMMM, LEGS FOR ME, BUT, uHHHHHHH, REALLY, i DON'T THINK i'LL EVER NEED, uHHHHH - ERK!"  
  
"Oh dear. Was that painful?"  
  
"n-nO, NO, NOT AT ALL i THINK IT'S ALL HOOKED UP PERFECTLY i'LL JUST GOWHOOOOOP-"  
  
"Your legs are not ready for sudden starts yet. However now that you are prone I will have ample time to finish my conne%ions..."  
  
"a-aGH, uGH, eQUIUS THAT FEELS REALLY WEIRD ack-!"  
  
This kept up until Karkat ordered Equius to take it out of the common room - and subsequently to his private lab.  
  
He complied.  
  
Tavros hasn't been the same since.


End file.
